


Top/You

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Other, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Top and phone sex





	Top/You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF

“Hey” he says, his voice is low and rough, tired. It resonates through the phone pressed against your ear.

 

“Hi,” you sigh breathily. You feel just as tired. “You sure you're up for talking?”

 

“I've been looking forward to it all day. I love the sound of your voice, it's.... soothing." He replies.

 

He starts talking about his day, in that gravelly voice that still sends chills down your spine. You try to focus on the words, but the voice is too delicious and you're too tired. You let them wash over you, around you. They fill you and you sigh again, low in your throat.

 

He chuckles. “Are you listening?”

 

“No,” you answer honestly. “I’m so tired, I want to listen but you’re voice is just too …. nice.”

 

You yawn into the phone. “I’m sorry,” you apologize. “I miss you, it’s been too long. I’ll try to pay attention.”

 

“You need to stop sighing.” he says in a dangerous tone.

 

You sigh again dramatically. “Why?”

 

“Stop that,” he commands.

 

“Why” - sigh - “should” - sigh- “I?” A mischievous grin pulls at your lips.

 

“I told you to st-” his breath hitches and for half a second there’s silence. “op,” he exhales roughly on the other end of the line.

 

“Choi Seunghyun,” your smile deepens. “What are you doing over there?” Suddenly you are wide awake, and you know exactly what he’s doing.

 

“What?” he gasps.

 

“Shit, I can’t help it,” he moans.

 

“You just kept, uh” he breathes heavily into your ear. “You just kept sighing.”

 

You hear rustling, quick and sharp.

 

“What are you doing, Seunghyun-ah?” you moan into the phone. You feel fire creeping through you a little deeper with each of his ragged breaths. “Are you touching yourself?”

 

“Uh, no, uh, maybe?” he babbles incoherently.

 

You slip your fingers into your panties, you are warm and wet, his lust-laden voice tantalizing you. You let out a long, low sigh and whine out his name.

 

“Yes,” he admits.

 

“What are you thinking about?” you ask, fingers sliding between your lips.

 

“You,” he grunts. “How you tasted, our last time together. When I threw you, uh,” he pauses for a moment and you close your eyes to let the memory of your last time together enthrall you.

 

“When I threw you up against the wall of your hallway,” he continues. “And traced my way down the curves of your body with my tongue. And how I knelt at your feet and you hooked a leg over my shoulder.”

 

“Mmmm,” you moan, remembering. “And what was I wearing?” you tease.

 

“Nothing,” he pants. “You weren’t wearing anything. And I buried myself between your legs and you tasted delicious. I love the way you taste. I love licking along your lips, and flicking at your clit with the tip of my tongue. I love slipping my fingers inside you. You’re always so hot, so wet.”

 

“What are you doing right now?” You ask again, as your fingers slip inside.

 

“I’m stroking myself,” he says, voice strained. “Stroking myself and thinking of you. Fuck I’m so hard.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“I just want you here, so I can pound you into this bed.”

 

“Seunghyun-ah,” you moan, allowing him to hear your own pants.

 

“Are you?” he asks.

 

You laugh and the rustling on his end of the line quickens.

 

“Come for me, jagiya” you moan, and he does, moaning and panting yourname, breathless. The sound of your name from his lips pushes you over the edge and you come into your hands.

 

“You there?” he whispers.

 

You moan a response.

 

“I miss you,” he says. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” You manage to say.

 

“How much longer?” he asks.

 

“Only a few more weeks.”

 

____________

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> original a/n:
> 
> a/n: at some point in time I will be able to work on my other fic's.... when I'm not working like 60+ hour weeks.... and all I can write are these porntastic drabbles. Oh well.....


End file.
